Cargo (2013 film)
Cargo is a 2013 American political thriller adventure biographic cult film was directed by British-born American game designer Blizzard Entertainment employees, Daniel Palmer (born March 22, 1945 in London, England, raised in Cambridge, Massachusetts on Harvard University from 1957-1961 and residence in New Haven, Connecticut now has 1962-presents), the life about end of pianist, arrangement, conductors and composer, Daryl Cargo (1923-1998), Daryl Cargo was pianists (1945-1981), now has president U.S. Central Intelligence Agency operative (1982-1983). Has based books on The Destroying Human: A Life from Agency of Daryl Cargo (1982-1983) by Mark Allen, was starring Michael J. Fox as Cargo with Steve Martin, Sonic the Hedgehog-stars Mike Pollock and Janet Waldo in supporting roles, and was released in North America to critical and commercial success on October 23, 2013. The film was produced by Steve D. Friedman, Danny Folks and Apple co-founder Steve Wozniak, the musical scored by Jeff Beal. The latter deals with the "Canadian Caper", in their rescue was also told in the 1981 television movie Escape from Iran: The Canadian Caper, directed by Lamont Johnson. Was released by Christian Entertainment Network, co-produced by Nintendo and Thompson Entertainment, was distributed by Universal Pictures, then is full-length on 148:47 minutes. Plot The films opens in 1979, has back to Iran, the living day into following death of earth, has back to 1979 end of embassy, has hiding outer space, has back to normal. In the beginner (March 2-4, 1982) In March 2, 1982, seven months ago afterlife of White House again and again, the leader of U.S. Central Intelligence Agency operative Daryl Cargo (Michael J. Fox), into charge of rearranged by death, into the three partners, William J. Casey (Steve Martin), Jane Swans (Janet Waldo) and Doc Buck Rose (Christopher Lloyd). In March 3, 1982, their Jack at aged 10 (Marc Mann) and Jane at aged 9 (Ann Mess), watching TV in The Empire Strikes Back, has two partners with William H. Webster (Mike Pollock). In March 4, 1982, Daryl Cargo hands-off to the end, has all partners with Bill Lockyer (Eric Idle), Larry Bliss (Richard Kind) and J. J. Jelincic (John Cleese), has armed by death supports, my mystic killer. Experts with the Nuclear (March 11-14, 1982) In March 11, 1982, into the after beginner Ellen Corbett (Jane Lynch) and Abe Lincoln (Johnny Depp), has sidekick one deaths by the times of nightmare, has song from Crush 40 singing "Fire Woman", has smoke to the rescue, has footage from ABC News. In March 12, 1982, has back to Tehran, has back to Ambassador Ken Taylor (Victor Garber), has style posters of Escape from the Planet of the Apes, the name has been destroyed by nuclear weaponry, Dave Frost (Christopher McDonald), a leader and the professional member of British Guard Associate Products (B.G.A.P.), an has about David Richardson (Robert Clotworthy). In March 13, 1982, Daryl Cargo prisoner has fights Dave Frost, don't die, in dungeon at last, for dungeons by Dave Frost kills murder of human bean, Dave Frost back to normal. Aftermath, Dave Frost has sidekick torture by the times of murder, has Dave Frost back to injection, Dave Frost himself to introduced jet injector, with the death of Dave Frost home bloods. In March 14, 1982, has Dave Frost and Daryl Cargo back tortured by dungeon, Dave Frost back inside cell, has kidnapped by Dave Frost blood handle, has contracted by evil power, has knife introduced Daryl Cargo first kills Dave Frost are death. Return to Christmas (December 19-20, 1982) In December 19, 1982 at 7:00-pm, Vic Mignogna sings "Silent Night", the death of Dave Frost at aged 54, dies in March 15, 1982, has grave showdown to the cemetery close to love, has born into the evil shield. In December 20, 1982, has back to Istanbul, name in Inspector Martin Hawkins (Gunnar Nelson), has chronicle cold challenge, into Hagia Sophia has museums, coming chronicles back to death. Aftermath (April 26-28, 1983) In April 26, 1983, museum at the end of lines, the final nightmare has don't die, museum his death gone enough, has living god stopped by evil power, the times of minion, a kind left hand or right legs. Meanwhile, has back to Washington, D.C., a few later in Jack and Jane, Daryl Cargo waved goodbye to 1977 Gillig Transit Coach School Bus. In April 27, 1983, has Ken Taylor in Canadian passports, how was ticket life footage from CBS News. However, just back to Ken Taylor in their finish line, at the living. In April 28, 1983, Ken Taylor noise back to the birth of boost blaster, it tear love to do, coming times in tickets to 1980 McDonnell Douglas DC-10, heating with the times of video mystery, at the footage from NBC News, Jack and Jane going back, has named into Inspector Hawkins waved goodbye to Ken Taylor and Daryl Cargo, has ticket of Swissair, Inspector Hawkins crying back to house. Later Years and Epilogue (May 5-6, 1983) In May 5, 1983, has Sega cameo both Al Nilsen and Tom Kalinske, has coming Inspector Hawkins, has daytime at 2:00-pm, has fictional characters, and also species, for the home, lonely secrets includes Dave Finger (Yuri Lowenthal) and Janet Hounds (Kate Higgins), has happy 3rd birthday Jack, has Cake, has saying loud and matching back to never, birthday cake such as Christopher George in The Immortal. In May 6, 1983 at 6:30-pm, has good vibes, has bad vibration on death, has killer him to the dark boss, Jack and Jane are sleeping, withing with Inspector Hawkins, has sleeping gone and back to normal. The films ends with demotivational poster of Big the Cat, has ending scene role, in closing credits scene, about audio version of 1981 television movie Escape from Iran: The Canadian Caper. Cast Michael J. Fox as Daryl Cargo Steve Martin as William J. Casey Janet Waldo as Jane Swans Christopher Lloyd as Doc Buck Rose Mike Pollock as William H. Webster Eric Idle as Bill Lockyer Richard Kind as Larry Bliss John Cleese as J. J. Jelincic Jane Lynch as Ellen Corbett Johnny Depp as Abe Lincoln Victor Garber as Ambassador Ken Taylor Christopher McDonald as Dave Frost Robert Clotworthy as David Richardson Gunnar Nelson as Inspector Martin Hawkins Al Nilsen as Himself Tom Kalinske as Himself Yuri Lowenthal as Dave Finger Kate Higgins as Janet Hounds Donald Williams as Dr. Hank Rosen Danny Wilde as Mr. Jack Morrison Jane House as Officer Annie Mann John Chuckle as Officer Tom Moore